Study of skeletal and cardiac muscle from additional patients with familial restrictive cardiomyopathy has provided further documentation of the association of this syndrome with deposits of a morphologically abnormal material, which appears to represent an abnormal form of desmin, in cardiac and skeletal muscle. It seems likely that this material may differ among different patients, suggesting that there is a variety of genetic defects responsible for these alterations.